The water scooter is a device to facilitate integration of the tonic labyrinthine reflex. The construction of the water scooter allows it to be soft, flexible, and size adjustable. It is light, compact, and easy to store and to transport.
According to A. Jean Ayres, on page 121 of Sensory Integration and Learning Disorders, Western Psychological Services, Los Angeles, Calif. 90025 "If the child's head is in a position that approximates that of the prone or quadruped position, the sensory flow from the gravity receptors more closely approaches that which would be expected to integrate optimally with other sensations at the brain stem level." Further, he says, "it is assumed that the locomotor patterns in the brain stem in man are closely related to the visual organization that takes place there and that those locomotor patterns are in some way connected with the appropriate sensory input from the locomotor system".
Unlike the styrofoam kick boards, which are buoyant but easily tipped, the buoyance and large hammock base of the water scooter of the invention disclosure fits snuggly around the child's torso to allow maximum security. Therefore, it reduces the child's anxiety and fear of the overwhelming power of gravitational force and of the water. Because the structure of the water scooter of the invention disclosure reduces the child's anxiety and because of the added proprioceptive input to the central nervous system, he is able to direct his energies to a more functional locomotor output. A child is able to direct his energies to a more functional locomotor output. A child prone in the water scooter is forced into a position of neck extension with back arched in order to keep his face out of the water. Muscle contractions of the neck, against gravitational resistance, enhances proprioceptive input into the central nervous system. The hammock of the water scooter is designed to allow freedom of movement of all limbs, which are readily used for locomotion. Kinesthesia, as a source of sensory feedback arising from movement, is enhanced by the resistance of the water to limb movement.
Further A. Jean Ayres has written on page 121 of Sensory Integration and Learning Disorders the following: "Total brain stem input is related to the visual-locomotor process." Therefore, once the child has experienced and experimented with the water scooter, advanced activities involving a visual component are desirable. While on the water scooter, the child should be asked to direct his movements to a specific destination. This can be done individually or in a group in the form of races and relays. Or, the child can be required to throw balls at a target. Group games such as water polo or soccer are possible.
In addition to the stated primary purpose, three secondary benefits are achieved. With the support of the water scooter, the child has the opportunity to explore an expanded horizon with physical, psychological, and social experiences in the water.
Individuals showing positive reaction to the experience with the water scooter include the high level trainable child, the educable child, the learning disabled child and the normal child. Adults, who have experienced difficulty and fear associated wwith water activities, found the scooter to be supportive and to allow comfortable movement experiences.
The primary developmental prerequisite appears to be that of comfortable visual input while in a prone position. Those individuals who were very dependent on the visual sensory mode did not react favorably to the prone position and returned as quickly as possible to the supine or vertical position. They appeared to need the security of a more familiar visual environment in space.
The water scooter is not meant to serve as a life saving device but as a device to facilitate sensory motor integration.